NaruNaru!
by Fier66
Summary: The Shinobi Alliance lose the war with Madara, and Naruto was given a choice...more like forced to return back to change the outcome of the world. But Naruto didn't expect to be woken up by an extremely cute girl with violet eyes...Wait a second..Isn't that my female form! AU Time Travel, NarutoxNaruko!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: For some reason, I'm gonna make a NarutoxNaruko fanfic. So enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

The last thing Naruto Uzumaki remembered before he died was he was fighting the Juubi absorbed Madara alone. All of the Shinobi Alliance had been trapped in Infinite Tsukiyomi and Sasuke had died protecting him from a fatal blow, who knew that jerk really had redeemed himself. He remembered Madara saying something about 'You were destined to lose from the start' before being blasted by a huge black blast.

Now, Naruto was in front of a door, his apartment door to be exact. The blond knew that this is probably the afterlife, and slowly gripped the handle of the door.

'…At least I'll have a cup ramen before I go to heaven…dattebayo…' He opened the door and looked at his vacant apartment. He slowly poured hot water into the cup ramen on his table. As he wait for the ramen to cook. He sighed and leaned back on his chair.

'Sorry I couldn't save you all…' He chuckled dryly. 'So much for being the child of prophecy…huh…' He noticed that his ramen was now cooked. Naruto slowly opened the cover and mumbled 'Itadakimasu' before digging in. Half a minute later, he was finished. He looked at his surroundings and paused, remembering about the bijuus inside him. He quickly dived into his mindscape.

'Kurama you there? Anyone?' Naruto asked worriedly. He panicked when he heard nobody was answering. He called for them again repeatedly but there was no answer. 'Is it because I died…?' He thought sadly. Naruto looked back at his mindscape a last time before returning to his body.

"Now what?" As soon as he said that, a black portal appeared in front of the table he was eating at. Slowly, a figure came out of the portal and stood directly in front of him. The figure is draped in a large white garment and carried a set of prayer beads. It also possessed long, shaggy white hair from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-colored skin. It also has a tanto in its mouth.

"Yo, Shinigami." Naruto said flatly. "Come to take my soul away? Hey, that sounded smooth!" He cheered. Shinigami just looked at the boy with impassive gaze. Slowly, it began to speak.

"**As you know, you are dead. But, you had done many great deeds in your life, and I think you deserve a second chance." **True to his words, the Shinigami really appreciated Naruto for saving many people from the brink of death…as the amount of souls will be lessen, and he didn't have to handle all the souls of the humans when they die.

"Wait really?! Woohoo!" Naruto paused. "What do you mean by that, time travel? Pffft yeah right…like I would dattebayo that…" He chuckled dryly, but his eyes were looking at the Shinigami expectantly, hoping it to be real.

"**It's not time travel, more like…living in another dimension." **Shinigami said calmly. Naruto looked confused. **"Now…live your life again." **Before Naruto could blink, he felt his body glowing. The blond stared at the Shinigami one last time and shouted.

"Shinigami…WHY YOU DO THIS?!"

And everything went black.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he realized that he was lying on a grassy field. He rise up and looked at his surroundings. 'This is the Third Training Ground! The place where my team used to meet up for missions! Ah the memories~' He then checked his outfit, and noticed that he was dressed in a black T-shirt and orange pants. 'Hey this is my outfit back in my genin days! Without the orange jacket of course! Haha, good times…then again, I was still a genin when I died.' He sweat drop.

Naruto then stood up and flexed his muscles. It will be hard to get used to this body. He then slowly walked to a nearby pond. He looked at his reflection and gaped. No…it couldn't be…they were his symbol of pride, his manliness…his confidence…

"Hey where the hell is my whisker marks!" He shouted. Nobody knows it, but he really loved his whisker marks. They made him stood out more, and a reminder that he was once the badass Kyuubi jinchuuriki…he sighed. He still can't contact the bijuus, maybe they were not affected by this dimension thingy.

After calming down for a while, he looked again. He noticed that he looked younger. Rather, he looked like when he first became a genin, which was when he was thirteen. 'No wonder I felt that my body was smaller.' But there was one huge difference though, his face was not as chubby as he was back then and he was not as short. He also noticed that his face looked rather like his father, not completely but similar.

'Hehe, new body, I look handsome too!' He grinned. 'Eh, what am I saying, I'm always handsome! ...At least after my training with Ero-Sannin…'

Naruto then lied back down on the ground, his legs inside the water. 'So tired… I could have a good sleep now…All this dimension thingy isn't really my thing…' He thought. He still didn't know if this was an alternate Konoha or another place entirely. Refusing to think about anything anymore; he quickly slept, not hearing the footsteps that were close to him nearby…

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki was feeling very happy. She had just become a genin yesterday and she was excited to start her career as a ninja. Naruko was actually quite neutral about the revelation of her being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. She knew the older villagers hated her and always ignore her when she was younger. Worse, they even told their children to leave her alone back then! But what made her neutral was because even though she was hated before; now, most of the people she knew already accepted her!

Naruko was different than her male counterpart. Because she was a female, she was weaker and frailer than Naruto. So she couldn't take care of herself properly after she was kicked out of the orphanage when she was five. So, the third Hokage had ordered a female caretaker to take care of her. At first, the caretaker hated her like any other villagers, like scolding her for nothing and told her to clean the house by herself. But after living with Naruko for a while, she regretted what she had done. The girl was so kind and cheerful, even with all the hate on her. She didn't even hold a grudge against the caretaker for what she had done and often grinned at her like she would to any other person. After this, the caretaker had apologized to her in tears and took care of her like a mother would take care of her child.

After that, many other people had also taken a liking to the cheerful girl for her kind and happy attitude. Unlike her male counterpart, she didn't prank anyone when she was a child, as she already had many people acknowledging her. Thus, more people had liked her and saw her as a cute and loving child. Even in the academy, she had many friends and all the teachers liked her…except for Mizuki that is.

Unlike her male counterpart, whose learning was sabotaged by the teachers; Naruko was the top kunoichi in the academy and easily the best in her class. The only reason she failed the genin test yesterday was because Mizuki had give her a harder test paper and went hard on her during the taijutsu portion. Added with her weakness with the Clone Jutsu, she had failed the test. But everyone knows that she was only weaker than Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't get why all the girls liked that prick anyway, he was rude and only grunted when she greeted him.

Naruko also had many friends in the academy, such as Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and many more. But she was particularly close to Hinata Hyuuga, and she often teased the heiress for her shyness. She was also the only one who greeted Shino Aburame when others avoided him for his bugs. With those reasons, Naruko was very popular in the academy. Overall, her life was not hard and was rather good. She had many precious persons and was happy in her life. She was also happy that she finally knew the reason why the villagers had hated her back then.

As she walked in the training ground, she took out her new hitai-ite from her jacket's pocket and grinned. Naruko was dressed in an orange jacket with blue trims that was rather tight fitting with a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back and a mesh shirt underneath it. She also wore an orange short that reached her mid-thigh and blue shinobi sandals. For a thirteen year old girl, she was rather well-developed in certain…parts. She had golden blond hair that was tied in pigtails that reached her mid back. Her hair was tied with two black ribbons and her bangs reached her brows. She had violet eyes and whisker marks on each side of her cheeks. In conclusion, she was extremely kawaii.

"Hehe, I'll show the world that I'll be the first female Hokage in history, dattebane!" Naruko cheered. Suddenly, she heard the sound of someone snoring, and it was quite loud. 'Why is someone sleeping in this training ground? This is my training spot!'

As she got closer, she found herself near a beautiful pond. She suddenly turned around when she heard someone shifting near her, and widened her eyes.

In front of her was a sleeping boy who was lying on the ground. He looked like he had the same age as her. The boy had wild and spiky blond hair and his eyes were closed with his bangs covering his forehead. Naruko was surprised to see someone with the same hair color as her. She must admit that he looked very handsome, maybe as handsome as that Uchiha jerk. She tip toed until she was beside him and crouched. Naruko softly poke the boy's cheek with her index finger.

"Wakey wakey!" She giggled cutely when she saw that the boy was pouting and drooling. Naruko leaned in closer and poke his cheek again. "Wake up, stranger-kun!" And suddenly, the boy's eyes snapped open.

Naruto, who was ready to scold the person who woke him up paused when he looked at Naruko. The girl looked exactly like his Sexy Jutsu! Well, except that she was younger and wore clothes…Now that he took a closer look, he noticed that the girl had violet eyes. 'Just like mother…' She was also very pleasing to look at. Slowly a blush crept up on his face when he realized that her face was only inches from his face and she was staring at her weirdly.

Naruko stared at the boy curiously, wondering why did the boy's face was red all of a sudden. But the thing she focused on the most was his cerulean blue eyes. They were so bright! She was quickly mesmerized by his eyes. After a while, she suddenly realized their close proximity and blushed lightly.

They both quickly get away from each other. But unfortunately for Naruto, he fell down right into the pond. After screaming and shouting for a while, he managed to inhale the fresh air again. He quickly noticed that the girl was giggling at him. He blushed at how cute she looked. 'C-cute…' He quickly shook his head and glared.

"Hey what's so funny?!" Naruto asked. The girl stopped her giggling and grinned at Naruto.

"You look funny when you fell down just now!" Naruko answered happily. She noticed he was grumbling and quickly lend a hand towards the boy. Naruto grabbed it and mumbled a thank you, before being pulled by the surprisingly strong girl.

They both sat on the ground, looked at each other at the same time, and laughed. Naruko quickly stood up and smiled at the boy.

"My name's Naruko Uzumaki, the future Hokage, ttebane!" She said cheerfully, not noticing the shocked look on the boy's face.

'N-Naruko?! U-Uzumaki?!' Naruto thought frantically. 'She even said the future Hokage thingy! And she has a verbal tic like me! Although it is more like mom, but still…' The boy sighed, is this what the Shinigami meant when he said 'living in another dimension'? 'So she's basically my alternate female self?!...I didn't know I was that cute…' Suddenly the boy noticed that the girl was tapping her foot while frowning at him.

"Hey are you going to introduce yourself or not?" Naruko asked impatiently, she was hoping that this handsome boy was friendlier than the Uchiha. 'I guess I was wro-'

"S-sorry! My name is Naruto…" Naruto quickly berated himself for giving her his real name, which was extremely similar to hers. Now he had to think of a clan name… 'Hmm…how about…'

"The name's Naruto, Naruto Namikaze! Dattebayo!" He said cheerfully. His will use his father name this time around, and if people ask, he will just say that he is a relative to the fourth Hokage. He looked similar to him anyways. 'I can't say that I'm his son. I'm not from this dimension…but a relative will do! I'm so smart!'

Meanwhile, Naruko was a little bit taken back when she heard his name and was even more shocked when he also had a verbal tic like her. But she didn't care for all that, she had a new friend and was happy as he appeared to be quite friendly.

Naruko slowly leaned in closer, until their noses were almost touching. She put her hands behind her back and smiled at him genuinely.

"Nice to meet you…Naruto-kun!"

And Naruto quickly fell down on his butt from her greeting with a huge blush on his face. She was just too damn cute and beautiful! Nobody could be this cute, it's a sin! He quickly composed himself and stood up.

"Well nice to meet you…uhh…" He still felt uncomfortable introducing himself to his female counterpart. But after composing himself, he returned to his normal self and grinned at her.

"Naruko-chan!" They grinned at each other, and Naruto blushed again because of her cuteness.

'Ah I'm not a narcissist, dattebayooooo!'

* * *

**A.N.: So that's it. This is just a story I suddenly think of. If you liked it, maybe I will continue this fic, although the updates will be random…**

**Naruko's appearance is basically Naruto's sexy form, except that she is thirteen years old. She wears Naruto's Part 1 attire, but the jacket is more form fitting and she wears mesh shirt instead of black T shirt underneath the jacket. She also wears orange shorts instead of pants.**

**With that being said, check out my NarutoxRosario+Vampire fanfic too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Thank you for the favs and reviews. **

**Well I'm gonna explain something first. This is an alternate dimension, and in here, Naruko was acknowledged earlier than Naruto in his original dimension. So please don't say 'why do female got treated better' or something like that. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. This is not the only thing that changes, some other things will change as well. AU, remember?**

**One more thing, Naruko is slightly more intelligent than Naruto, because AU. And Naruto taijutsu is extremely strong in here, since he IS technically from the future. I know canon Naruto taijutsu is not impressive, but changing a little bit is fine, right?**

**Well, here's the second chapter.**

* * *

"So Naruto-kun, where did you come from? I've never seen you before in the village." Naruko immediately asked her new friend curiously, not noticing his faint blush. After all, she had never seen him in the academy before, even though they're the same age. Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously and replied.

"I..uhh…I'm from a minor village outside Konoha…and I…came here to become a shinobi of this village. Yeah, that's it." Naruto ended with a nervous laugh.

Naruko noticed his stutter, but didn't say anything. 'Maybe he's just shy…' She thought. The girl then grinned and puffed out her chest. "Well I'm a shinobi of Konohagakure! I just graduated last night!" She took out her hitai-ite from her pocket and tied it around her left arm proudly. "Are you a shinobi in your old village too?" The girl asked.

Naruto nodded hesitantly. "I…have some knowledge about ninja arts…" He slowly asked her. "Erm…so what do I have to do to become a shinobi in this village again?" Naruko sweat drop and smiled at him.

"You have to meet the Hokage, dummy." She said teasingly. She then paused and tilted her head slightly. "But graduation day is a week from now… then again…you did say you have some knowledge about the ninja arts right? I'm sure jiji will let you serve the village!" Naruko said happily.

'Jiji?...Oh…the third Hokage…' Naruto thought sadly. He really missed his grandfather figure, as he was one of the first few persons to treat him normally like any other kids. The last time he had seen his jiji was when he fought together with him during the war. Naruko noticed his sad look and held his hand softly.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Naruto shook his head and smiled at her kindly.

"Nah, just some old memories… Let's go meet the Hokage, Naruko-chan!" She smiled at him and replied.

"Sure! I was actually planning to go there after my daily training too before I found you. Something about taking my graduation photo…Oh well, let's go!" Naruko said before dragging the boy to the village.

* * *

Both of them were walking towards the Hokage Tower in a slow pace. Naruko was happily introducing him to the wonders of Konoha and all of its awesome buildings, while Naruto was thinking another thing entirely.

'She said she just graduated yesterday...and today she will take the graduation photo…That means…the village still hate me- I mean her during this time.' Naruto thought seriously. 'Gah! If I see any one of the villagers glare at her, I will glare them back! I will not let her experience those glare like I do, believe it!' He thought with resolve. Soon, they turned a corner into the busy market place. So imagine how surprised was Naruto when he saw many of the villagers smiled and greeted Naruko kindly. The girl returned their greetings with a cute wave, causing some of the older women to pat her on the head.

'Wait wait wait, why is everyone smiling at her?! She is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki like me right?! I doubt she had saved the village before, considering she is still a fresh genin…So….why?' Naruto thought frantically. He still remembered that he was still ignored by the village during this time, so why did the villagers seems to like his alternate female self? He looked again and noticed that there were some people who didn't greet Naruko and sent a little glare at her, which were completely ignored. 'Well…there are only a few people who still hate her I see…this IS an alternate dimension, but still…'

Naruto knew he should be happy for his female counterpart…but he can't deny that he also felt a tiny bit of jealousy inside him. Why was she loved by most of the villagers so easily? He had to save the village twice to get the recognition of the villagers, and yet for her…Naruto quickly shook his head. No, he should not be thinking like that.

After a few minutes of walking, Naruko turned around and grinned at the silent blond. "Naruto-kun, we're here!" She shouted. Naruto stumbled a bit and looked ahead. Like the girl said, the Hokage Tower stood proudly in front of the two blond. The Hokage monument was behind the tower. It was the most representative landmark of Konohagakure. Naruko grinned at him, expecting him to be impressed by the monument, but he just walked pass her with his hands inside his pockets. He already seen it many times after all, he even paint the whole monument by himself!

"Well…let's go in then." Naruto said slowly and quickly entered the huge building. Naruko noticed that he was unusually quite after they got out of the market place. 'I wonder if I did something wrong…' She thought sadly, before quickly following her new friend.

After they got in the tower, they immediately headed to the Hokage office. Naruko was confused because the boy seems to know his way around the tower, despite being here for the first time. When they reached the door to the Hokage Office, the cheerful girl immediately entered, ignoring the secretary who was shouting at her. Naruto then slowly entered while smiling apologetically at the fuming secretary.

"Jiji!" Naruko shouted before hugging the Sandaime who was doing his paperwork. Hiruzen Sarutobi chuckled and patted her head. "I brought a friend! He said he came from some minor village outside Konoha, and he wanted to become a ninja of this village!" The girl said to him. He was confused at first, before noticing someone was entering the room after the girl. The old man looked at Naruto and gaped.

'M-Minato?' The Sandaime thought after looking at the boy who resembled the Yondaime so much. Meanwhile, Naruto was extremely happy to see his grandfather figure was alive. He wanted nothing more than to hug him, but he restrained himself to avoid any suspicion. Naruto gulped and nodded slightly at him.

"Hokage-sama." He said slowly. Hiruzen released Naruko from her hug and stared at the boy seriously. He was rather suspicious of this mysterious boy, who knew that maybe this boy was a ninja from another village and was trying to hurt Naruko or kidnap her for her jinchuuriki status. Naruko, noticing the sudden change of atmosphere, coughed to get their attention.

"Ano…Jiji, where is the place where I can take my graduation photo?" She asked. Hiruzen smiled at her and told the secretary to lead her away to the next room. After Naruko had gone out of the office, the aged Hokage quickly glared at the boy while raising his killing intent.

"Now, who are you? Nobody should have entered the village without alerting the guards." He said sternly. Naruto gulped and took a step forward. He wanted to tell him about where he was from and how much he had missed him. But he knew that saying he was from another dimension was too bizarre for anyone to believe.

"My name is…Naruto. L-like Naruko-chan said, I'm from a small village outside Konoha…Well…I entered the village stealthily, and was planning to see you…" He paused and looked at the Hokage. "I'm may be a civilian at my old village, but I can be a ninja! And I wish to serve one of the Five Great Ninja Countries, Konohagakure." He said seriously.

Hiruzen was slightly shocked by his name, since it was very similar to Naruko's. "And why Konoha?" He asked. Naruto slowly motioned around the room and back to Hiruzen again. The Sandaime knew what he was thinking and waved his hand, causing all the ANBU in the room to disappear. The aged Hokage was a bit surprised that the boy knew about the hidden ANBUs. He nodded at Naruto, telling him to continue.

"Because… the Yondaime of Konoha…was a possible relative of mine." The Sandaime widened his eyes and looked at him again. He noticed that Naruto was serious when he said that, and not a sign of lie could be seen on his body. But what he didn't know that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime in his dimension, so saying that his father was his relative was not much of a lie. Not only that, but that would explain why the boy looked very similar to Minato. But Hiruzen would not be so trusting so easily.

"And why should I believe you? Minato was raised at the orphanage since he was a child. I've never heard anything about his clan."

Naruto cursed inwardly. He completely forgot that his father was an orphan. 'Oh well, gotta make another lie then.'

"Recently, some Konoha ninjas came to my village to do some missions. They…told me about the Kyuubi attack that happened thirteen years ago, because they said that my face looked exactly like the Yondaime when he was younger and I reminded them of him. One of them said that maybe I'm his relative, since nobody has spiky blond hair other than Minato." He paused for a bit. 'And I can't believe the villagers didn't notice it in my original dimension…' He then continued. "After hearing the sacrifice of the Yondaime, I was inspired by his loyalty, so I decided to serve Konohagakure as one of its shinobi. After all, I'm also an orphan so no one would probably care about my absence in my old village." Naruto said in one breath. 'Fuh…that was nerve wrecking…'

"Maybe you're his relative…maybe you're not. But for now…I believe you." Naruto cheered inwardly. Hiruzen continued. "Even so, how do you plan on becoming a ninja without any knowledge of being a shinobi?" Hiruzen asked again. Naruto suddenly grinned at the old man and crossed his arms proudly.

"Hehe, don't worry. I already know most things about ninjas. I even trained myself to become one! Just give me a test and I could become a genin immediately!" He grinned brightly. The grin reminded Hiruzen of Naruko for some reason, but he kept quite. He was impressed by the boy's confidence, it's almost like the boy knew he would pass the test easily, and he himself didn't doubt the boy's abilities. But still, he was an outsider, so Hiruzen decided to test him a little bit.

"I see…" He flared his chakra a bit and called out. "Tenzo!" Suddenly an ANBU wearing a mask that resembled a cat appeared beside Naruto and crouched.

"Hokage-sama, what are your orders?" Tenzo said. He didn't know what was happening since the Hokage told the ANBUs to go just now, but he was ready to serve the leader of the village. Naruto was staring at the ANBU weirdly. 'Yamato-sensei! What is he doing here? Oh wait he's still an ANBU now…But still…why did Jiji called him? ...Don't tell me…'

"I order you to fight this boy, Naruto in a taijutsu match, no weapon; Just taijutsu and maybe substitution and clones. Don't hold back." The Hokage said. He then turned towards the gaping blond. "If you can defeat him, you become a genin." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Wait wait what?! He's an ANBU! How can I defeat him ttebayo?!" Naruto shouted. He knew that he probably could defeat Yamato…in his sixteen year old body that is. He's still not used to this younger body. Even though his taijutsu was strong, he doesn't have the muscle memory. Naruto looked at Tenzo and saw that the ANBU was facing him. 'You are smiling in that mask, aren't you? I bet you're grinning right now right? You're happy to beat the shit out of a thirteen year old boy right? You bastard!'

Hiruzen noticed his verbal tic, but didn't say anything. The boy was already mysterious as he is. He ignored his shouting and waved his hand.

"Fight."

Tenzo immediately decked Naruto in the face, hard. Naruto was surprised and quickly did a back flip while rubbing his face. "Hey, what the dattebayo?! At least let's go to a training ground or something, this is the offic-" He didn't get to finish his word as Tenzo rushed toward him and tried to punch him with his left hand. But this time, Naruto was ready. 'I'll show you my taijutsu Yamato-sensei! Who cares about muscle memory!'

Naruto quickly spun his body, the fist narrowly grazing his shoulder. The blond jumped and did a roundhouse kick with his left leg. Tenzo grabbed the leg with his right hand and threw the boy over his shoulder. Naruto spun his body in midair and land on the Hokage's table steadily. The blond then dashed in an amazing speed and tried to punch the ANBU. Tenzo saw this and was ready to grab the boy's wrist, but he suddenly felt someone gripping his arms tightly from behind. He turned his head and was shocked to see another Naruto behind him. 'A shadow clone? I didn't even see him do any hand seal!' He turned to face Naruto again and saw a fist coming to his face. But before Naruto could hit him, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and a wooden log was replaced in his position. The blond quickly retracted his hand to avoid hurting his hand. He suddenly saw a fist coming to his right and quickly ducked. He then kicked the arm of the offender to counter. But it proved to be a mistake as he felt his leg stuck to the ANBU's hand.

He saw that his leg was wrapped in wood and quickly made a shadow clone. The clone punched the ANBU, but it turned to be a wood clone and it was destroyed by the punch in a single hit. Naruto did another back flip and tensed himself.

Suddenly, he heard someone clapping. He turned around and saw that Tenzo was beside the Hokage and the old man was smiling at him. "Well done, I never expected you to actually think of a battle strategy that quickly." Hiruzen smiled. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. "Tenzo, you may return to your position, so is the other ANBUs." Hiruzen said before the Mokuton user disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Soooo…I'm now a genin? I know I didn't defeat him but I was awesome right?" Naruto asked hopefully. Hiruzen chuckled and took something out from his drawer. He then faced Naruto again and threw a hitai-ite with black cloth to him. Naruto easily caught it with his right hand.

"Congratulations. From now on, you are officially a genin of Konoha, Naruto…?" Hiruzen paused, not knowing his last name.

Naruto leaned in and slowly whispered. "Erm…Naruto Namikaze! I'm a possible relative after all!" He smiled nervously. He really wanted to show his power as a Namikaze. Hiruzen slowly shook his head.

"No, that will cause confusions among the ninjas and villagers. Plus it's not certain yet that you are his relative. For now, you'll be called Naruto, without a clan name." Hiruzen said seriously. Naruto just nodded sadly, disappointed that he can't use his father's clan name. "One more thing…how is it possible that you can do the shadow clone? The only genin I know who can do that is Naruko-chan, because of her huge chakra reserve. Plus you can even do it without any hand seal." The blond sweat nervously and looked at the ground.

'Shit shit I should not have done that. How do I explain?!' Hiruzen noticed his nervousness and smiled.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will not ask you anymore. I can see that you are a kind and honest boy, and a strong one at that." He paused. "As a condition for giving you the rank of genin too easily, I'll give you a mission." Hiruzen said seriously.

Naruto nodded and asked. "Already? What's the mission old man?" Hiruzen and the ANBUs sweat drop at his rudeness.

"Your mission…is to protect Naruko Uzumaki, until she becomes a capable kunoichi and can protect herself. Basically, you will become her bodyguard." The Hokage said sternly. Naruto nodded, knowing that it was probably because of the Kyuubi inside her. "No questions?" Hiruzen asked, slightly confused. He had expected the boy to ask something.

"Nah, even without the mission, I would still protect her, ttebayo!" Naruto grinned while pointing a finger at himself. They smiled at each other, before the door suddenly opened and Naruko entered with a paper in her hand. She looked at the two for a while and noticed the hitai-ite in Naruto's right hand. She immediately beamed.

"You're a ninja of this village too now, yay!" Naruko cheered before hugging the boy. Naruto instantly blushed and slowly patted her back awkwardly. Hiruzen just smiled at Naruko's display of affection. After a while, she released herself from him and walked towards the Hokage table, much to Naruto's displeasure.

"Jiji, here's my graduation photo!" Hiruzen looked at the paper and smiled. In the photo, Naruko was smiling with her eyes closed while doing a peace sign with both of her hands. Naruto leaned closer to look at the photo and blushed again.

'T-that's cute…I kinda expected her to paint herself…but oh well…' The boy thought happily. Hiruzen suddenly coughed to get their attention.

"Naruto, you don't have a place to live right?" The Hokage asked the blond haired boy. Naruko quickly raised her hand and grinned.

"I know I know! He can stay with me! I have nobody in my house anyway…" The girl mumbled the last part sadly. Hiruzen nodded slightly.

"Very well, I'm sure you don't mind right, Naruto?" The boy nodded quickly, actually excited to live with someone else, especially if she's a girl… As if reading his thoughts, Hiruzen looked at the boy. "And I'm sure you will not do anything to her, correct?" Naruto gulped at the sickeningly sweet smile the Hokage gave him. Suddenly, a young boy opened the door to the office. He wore a yellow shirt, grey shorts and a ridiculously long blue scarf.

"Fight me, old geezer! RAAAWRRR!" Konohamaru let out a battle cry and dashed to attack Hiruzen…only to fall flat upon his face. Naruto and the ANBUs deadpan while Naruko giggled. Then, Ebisu came to the room while panting.

"Honorable Grandson! Please don't disturb the Hokage!" Ebisu said to the boy. Naruto noticed that Ebisu was eyeing Naruko warily, and frowned.

'Ebisu-teme still hates her in this dimension I see…' He thought. Konohamaru slowly got up and pouted. The young boy then turned around and glared at Naruto.

"You! You tripped me right? You must've set up a trap! How dare you do this to your future Hokage, Konohamaru!" The boy said angrily. Naruto eyebrow twitched. 'Hey hey…you're supposed to get mad at the girl you squirt, even though she didn't do it…'

Naruko suddenly pulled Konohamaru ear. "Don't blame your mistake on other people young man." She said while looking at the boy disapprovingly.

"Lay your hands off the Honorable Grandson demon! He's the grandson of the Sandaime!" Ebisu shouted at her. Konohamaru grinned and looked at Naruko, expecting her to release him in fear of the Hokage. Naruko released him…and flicked the boy on his nose, hard, causing him to fell down on his butt.

"I don't care who you are or what's your status, you should not be rude to your elders! Heck, I even defeated your grandfather before!" Naruko lectured Konohamaru. Naruto looked at the scene in surprise. 'She is rather different, compared to me. Hehehe…' He scratched his ear sheepishly. A few seconds later, Naruko took hold of Naruto's hand. "Let's go, Naruto-kun. Bye bye, jiji." She said before dragging him out of the office.

After they got out of the office, Ebisu quickly ran to Konohamaru's side. "Honorable Grandson, if you want to become Hokage, you must avoid people like her!" he said. But Konohamaru was busy looking at the door where Naruko had left.

* * *

"Jeez, that boy is such a brat." Naruko said to her new friend. They were currently headed to the park. Naruko said that she wanted to train there, thus Naruto followed, he was her bodyguard after all. Naruto knew that his female counterpart was not angry at Konohamaru, but was upset at Ebisu. She probably didn't face the villager's glare as often as him, so she was not as used to it… 'If…nobody had recognized her, I wonder what would have happen…' The boy stopped walking and faced the ground. Naruko also stopped when she realized he was not following her. She hurriedly raced to his side.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" She asked the blond. He looked up and faced the girl.

"Naruko-chan…Did anyone ever…glare or ignore you before?" He asked slowly. Naruko expression turned sad, before smiling again.

"Well…they used to…the first few persons to acknowledge me were the Sandaime, the ramen store owner and his daughter…and Shurui obaa-chan." She said sadly.

"Shurui obaa-chan?" Naruto asked curiously. He never heard of any woman named Shurui in his timeline. Naruko slowly nodded.

"She was my caretaker when I was five. At first, she didn't like me too," 'Because her husband died in the Kyuubi attack' She added inwardly. "…but after living with me for a while, she started to treat me like I was her own daughter. She even took care of me until I was nine." The blond girl said fondly while facing the Hokage Monument. "She was the reason why I believed that even though many people might hate me at first, they can also learn to like me once they know me. Since then, I started to make friends with all the people that hated me. Sure, at first they tried their best to ignore me, but then they eventually opened up and become my precious friends." Naruto nodded.

"You mentioned that this 'Shurui' took care of you when you were a child…where is she now?" He slowly asked. Before he realized it, he saw tears trailing down Naruko's cheek.

"She…died when I was nine." Naruto wanted to apologize, but Naruko continued. "I was walking home from the academy when an ANBU suddenly appeared in front of me. He…told me that she was in the hospital because of a heart failure and was dying. I quickly rushed to the hospital to meet her, and when I reached her, she was nearing her limit…"

* * *

"Naruko…chan…" Shurui, a middle aged woman with brown hair said to her surrogate daughter.

"S-Shurui obaa-chan! Don't leave me, I-I don't want you to die!" Naruko said while crying loudly.

"Listen here Naru-chan…I'm reaching my limit…so I want to tell you something first…" Naruko nodded and she continued. "You want to become the Hokage…right?" The young girl nodded again, her tears falling down rapidly. "Then remember…always learn to forgive…no matter how bad they treat you at first...because…that's what you did to me…right?" She smiled while stroking Naruko's cheek. "I used to think that my life was hard after my husband died…but when I saw you, grinning happily and always smiling…despite all the hate directed at you…I realized that…I shouldn't have blamed you for my husband's death…" Of course, Naruko didn't know what she was talking about at the time, and was too busy crying to notice it.

"Naruko…remember…always protect your precious person…treasure them…meet some new friends…eat your vegetables…" Naruko chuckled with tears in her eyes. "You are like a daughter I've never had…Naruko…" She motioned Naruko to come closer, and slowly kissed her forehead. She then smiled.

"Goodbye…my Naru-chan…"

Then her breathing stopped. And she was gone from the face of earth forever. Naruko cried a river and sobbed uncontrollably. All the nurses tried to move her but failed. But even though her obaa-chan was gone, she will always remember what her obaa-chan had said to her…

* * *

By the time she was finished, Naruto was already covering his face, preventing his tears from coming out. Sure, he faced the villagers hate and was ignored longer…but Naruko had lost her mother figure, the person who took care of her every day for four years… when she was just nine. He immediately regretted for being jealous of her. Naruto looked at her again and saw that she was crying while facing away from him.

After a while, Naruko suddenly spun around and smiled genuinely at Naruto. "You…are probably the first person I had told this to…so…Naruto-kun… remember, you are my precious person too, dattebane!" Naruto looked at her and returned her smile. Before she knew it, Naruto was already hugging her. "N-Naruto-kun?" She said while blushing slightly.

'I'll…never let you get sad again…we'll protect our precious person together…Naruko…' Naruto slowly let go of her after a few seconds, and grinned.

"…Nothing, let's go to the park…Naruko-chan!" She nodded and took hold of his hand, and led him to the park with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Sooo….what you wanna do now?" Naruto asked after they reached the park. The park was as plain as he remembered back then. He shifted his head and saw Naruko stretching. The girl jumped for a few times and grinned at him.

"I could start my training…but…" She looked at a moving box that was near them. "You can come out now, Konohamaru." The box was thrown away and revealed itself to be the Sandaime's grandson.

"Muahaha! As expected of the one who defeated the Hokage!" He said with a grin. "Naruko-sensei, please teach me the jutsu that defeated grandpa, I want to become the Hokage!" The boy said pleadingly. Naruko grinned and patted his head.

"Sure, I'll teach you my secret jutsu." She said happily. Naruto had to wonder what sort of jutsu she used too. Is it the sexy jutsu, or another jutsu entirely? He slowly sat down and watched as Naruko whispered something to Konohamaru.

Naruto expected to see them training the Sexy Jutsu, but she had surpassed his expectations. Naruko was already teaching the boy how to use the New Sexy Jutsu! Unlike Sexy Jutsu, New Sexy Jutsu transforms the person into a beautiful woman wearing a revealing devil's outfit while posing seductively. This is because presenting the woman wearing this outfit was more effective than presenting the woman fully nude. That was because the outfit was cut and shaped to make the victim obsessed over wanting to see more of the woman's body.

'But I have to wonder…where does she get all the research material to do this?' He thought to himself. Suddenly, both Naruko and Konohamaru sat in front of him; the young boy was noticeably panting.

"Hehe…thanks for all the training, boss lady!" Konohamaru said while smiling brightly. "At this rate, I'll become the Hokage in no time!" He said with a grin.

"Can I ask? Why are you after your grandpa all the time, Kono-chan?" Naruko asked curiously. Konohamaru blushed slightly at the nickname. He then looked down and gritted his teeth.

"Everyone, whenever they see me or call me, they only see me as the grandson of the Hokage. Nobody recognize me as myself. I'm sick of it already! That's why I want the Hokage name right now!" He said with vigor. Both Naruto and Naruko smiled sadly at the boy. 'Don't worry Konohamaru, you'll be an awesome ninja in the future…believe it!' The blond boy thought inwardly.

"Idiot…who would acknowledge a kid like you…" Naruko said slowly. Konohamaru looked at her in surprise. "The Hokage title isn't something a little brat could take…it isn't kids play! Hokage…if you want that title that bad…then…"

"Then what?!" The young boy shouted.

Naruko looked at him determinedly. "Then you have to beat me first!" She proclaimed. Konohamaru stared at the girl in awe. Suddenly Naruto coughed.

"Hey hey, don't forget about me! I'm gonna become the Hokage too, ya' know?" He grinned. Naruko puffed out her cheeks.

"Hey! Why is everyone stealing my dream now?!" She shouted, but one could see that she was smiling. They all then laughed together joyfully.

Soon after, they heard someone moving and saw Ebisu glaring at them. "I've found you!" He shouted. 'Ugh…the demon bitch…' He looked at the girl with disdain. "Honorable Grandson, let's go home now!"

"No! I'm gonna defeat that old geezer and get the Hokage title, so don't get in my way!" Konohamaru shouted. Ebisu smirked.

"A Hokage must be well taught in every aspect of being a shinobi. You must master one thousand skills and then finally…eh?" He paused when he looked at the young boy who was doing the Ram hand seal.

"Henge!" Konohamaru shouted. Suddenly, the boy turned into a beautiful woman wearing a revealing devil's outfit and posed seductively. "Take this, New Sexy Jutsu!" After a while, he turned back to his original form and looked at the gaping Ebisu. "Eh? It didn't work?"

Naruto was also thinking the same thing. 'I-Impossible! New Sexy Jutsu was supposed to be more effective than the original! Ebisu should have fainted by now! Is it because this is an alternate dimension? Maybe his resistance to sexy girls had improved?!'

Ebisu wiped a trail of blood that came out of his nose. "W-What a perverted skill! I'm a gentleman, s-such a dirty s-skill will not work on me!" He suddenly grabbed Konohamaru scarf and pulled him. "If you hang out with a trash like her and her friend, you'll become stupid! Just do what I say; I'm your easiest shortcut to becoming Hokage! Now let's go home!" He shouted, despite Konohamaru protests. Naruto was ready to knock him out with Harem Jutsu, but Naruko beat him to it. She stood in front of Ebisu and did the Ram hand seal. A burst of chakra suddenly surrounded her body.

"Heh, how foolish! I'm an elite tutor…I'm not that weakling Mizuki!" Ebisu said proudly. Suddenly, Naruko grinned.

"Henge!" White smoke instantly flooded the entire area. When it receded, Ebisu faced Naruko again and gaped. In front of him was a kid no older than seven, wearing an orange singlet and a blue short skirt. The girl blond hair was tied in short and cute pigtails. The girl was holding a frog pillow in one hand and the other was rubbing her eye cutely while yawning. The girl opened her eyes and beamed at Ebisu.

"Ohio…Ebisu oji-chan!" As soon as she said that, blood immediately erupted from Ebisu's nose, sending him flying high into the air. Meanwhile, Naruto was gaping at the girl. 'S-such skill! I've never seen anything so dangerous and effective, ttebayo!' In the Hokage Office, Hiruzen also suffered a minor nosebleed.

Naruko returned to her original form and grinned at the two gaping boys. "That was the Loli Jutsu, ttebane!" The boys nodded vigorously while copying some notes in their hands.

"That was awesome boss lady! You defeated my tutor!" Konohamaru grinned. "I really want a name people will acknowledge my by…and yet…" Suddenly, Naruko hit him slowly on the head.

"It's not that easy, dummy." Naruko said with a soft smile. "This is the Hokage title, the title of the greatest shinobi in the village." Naruto crossed his arms and continued for her.

"You must be ready to face all the bad things…and you must find someone that will acknowledge you and trust you. But it will be difficult…" He said slowly. Naruko slowly patted Konohamaru's head.

"If you want an incredible title like Hokage…which everyone will acknowledge…" The blond girl suddenly crouched and smiled genuinely at the young boy.

"There ain't going to be any shortcuts!" Naruko said kindly. Konohamaru looked at her in awe. He then blushed and quickly looked away. Naruto just smiled at the scene. 'Heh, you go, Naruko-chan…'

Konohamaru then looked at both Naruto and Naruko again with a determined expression. "I'm not letting you be my boss anymore Naruko nee-chan!" The boy said and put his hands on his hips. "From now on…we're all rivals!" He said with a grin. They all smiled at each other happily.

After a moment, Konohamaru suddenly looked at Naruto. "And when I become the Hokage…I will marry Naruko nee-chan! So don't you dare steal her from me!" And Naruto's smile quickly faltered. Naruko blushed lightly and giggled at the young boy's antics.

"Woah woah, who told you you'll become the Hokage? I'm gonna become the Hokage first you brat." They glared at each other heatedly. "And both Naruko-chan and I will become a shinobi in a week! Haha take that!" Naruto grinned at the sulking boy. Naruko chuckled and smiled at the young boy.

"One day, we'll all fight each other for the Hokage title…" She patted the boy's head again. "And I'll be looking forward to our fight…Kono-chan!" Naruko gave him a grin. Konohamaru nodded shyly and smiled. Naruto looked at the heartwarming scene again.

'Heh, everything turned out better than expected…' He paused for a bit. 'My female counte-No…Naruko-chan is very awesome…like me…ttebayo!' He then joined in and lectured Konohamaru about hard work, causing Naruko to giggle…

* * *

"Naruto-kun, what is your favorite element?" Naruko suddenly asked the blond boy. They were walking to Ichiraku Ramen after parting ways with Konohamaru. Naruko told him that it was the best ramen stall of all Elemental Nation, and Naruto agreed wholeheartedly. They were chatting about elemental jutsu when the girl asked him the question.

"Hmm…mine is wind. Well, because my elemental affinity is wind I guess." He said with a grin. Naruko looked at him, slightly shocked.

"You know your elemental affinity? I thought we only train in elemental jutsu when we are Jounin or Chuunin?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, we only train elemental jutsu when we have more chakra, but we can know our elemental affinity by using chakra papers. Just pump a bit of chakra into the paper and you'll know your affinity. Although I doubt we can find any right now…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah never mind that, look! There's Ichiraku Ramen! Let's go let's go!" She said happily and dragged Naruto by his arm. Naruto was also cheering inwardly. 'Ramen…here I come!'

When they reached the store, both of them immediately ordered five bowls of miso ramen, although Naruko's had vegetables in them. Teuchi and Ayame didn't mind Naruko since she often ordered many bowls at once but her companion was different. He even finished his ramen faster than Naruko! The blond girl was also looking at the boy weirdly.

"Naruto-kun, you should put some vegetables in your ramen too, ttebane!" She said to her friend. Naruto nodded hesitantly and told Teuchi to add some veges in his bowl. After they finished eating, Naruko offered to pay for Naruto's meal, which was a good thing since Naruto completely forgot that he don't have any money. Ayame, sensing the opportunity, quickly sat beside Naruko.

"Naru-chan, who's that handsome boy? Is he your…boyfriend?" Ayame asked in a teasing tone. Naruko blushed and quickly denied it. Meanwhile, Teuchi was looking at Naruto with a sweet smile.

"I'll have you know…that I love Naruko like my own child. So you better not do anything to her, you understand?" Naruto gulped and swiftly nodded. Teuchi can be very scary at times…

After they got out of the ramen store, they walked together to her house while chatting happily. Not noticing someone running to them…

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka was happily walking down the street, but at the same time he was sad as well. He was happy to become a ninja, but…Naruko-chan didn't graduate. He really wanted to be on the same team with her…Because she's his friend…and crush.

When Kiba first met her in the academy, he thought that Naruko was another girl who was only pretty and not strong at all. So he was shocked when she easily defeated him in a taijutsu spar. After that, he kept challenging her several times, but was always defeated. He was really frustrated, until one day…

* * *

Ten year old Kiba growled after losing a fight with Naruko again. He was lying on the ground, panting heavily. Why was she stronger than him? He was supposed to be stronger than her, she's just a girl! Suddenly, he noticed Naruko was walking toward him.

"Grrr….what do you want? Want to boast about your victory again? Next time I will defeat you…you're just a girl!" He scowled at her. Naruko just stared at him blankly, before hitting him on the head. "Ouch! What the hell woman?!" He shouted. Naruko suddenly crouched and flicked his nose.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I must be weaker than you. Who told you to slack off during taijutsu lessons? You're not a Nara you know?" She told him. Kiba pushed her hand away and smiled arrogantly.

"Heh…I'll have you know that I have training in my clan taijutsu, why should I learn the academy ta-" He was interrupted when Naruko hit his head again. "Stop that!"

"If you can't even perform the academy's stance, how do you expect to master your clan's taijutsu? You must learn to fight with the simpler style first before advancing to a harder one. There is not shortcut to become strong in something. You must always start from a scratch; then only you will succeed." She finished with a smile. "If you want…I can teach you what you've missed, dattebane!"

Kiba was shocked, he did not expect this girl to lecture him, and what she said was completely true! After looking at the girl, he blushed and slowly nodded. Naruko grinned and quickly helped him up. Kiba returned her grin and a new friendship was born…

* * *

Kiba smiled stupidly after imagining a scene where he saved Naruko from an enemy shinobi and she gave him a kiss. He quickly shook himself from his stupor when he heard his crush's voice. He turned at a corner and saw Naruko chatting happily with a handsome blond boy. His eyebrow twitched and he immediately rushed to them.

"Naruko-chan!" The feral boy shouted before hugging Naruko from behind…which caused her to hit him with a strong uppercut. Kiba rubbed his chin while sulking. "Ouch…stop hitting me when I do that!"

"Then stop hugging me from behind!" Naruko shouted back. She shook her head with a smile and helped the boy up. "So what are you doing here Kiba-kun?" She asked happily. Kiba grinned and immediately chatted with her while looking at Naruto with a smirk.

"Kiba, I actually graduated!" Naruko said happily while showing him her hitai-ite that was tied around her left arm. Kiba widened his eyes and immediately spun her around in a hug.

"Woohoo! Now we may have a chance to be on the same team!" He cheered. Naruko just giggled and slowly released herself from the boy.

'Hmm…I don't remember being close to Kiba at this time…oh well, alternate dimension. I keep forgetting that!' Naruto thought. 'Wait…why is Kiba looking at me like that…don't tell me…he's jealous?!' Naruko suddenly stopped talking and took hold of his hand.

"Kiba-kun, this is Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun, this is Kiba-kun!" She said happily. Naruto gave a grin and held out his hand. Kiba was a little surprised because of his name, but grinned nonetheless. He then shook Naruto's hand…hard. 'Yep, he's jealous all right.' Naruto sweat drop. After a while, they retract their hands.

"Well, I'll get going now. See ya, Kiba-kun!" Naruko said before dragging Naruto again. Kiba gave a wave…and glared at Naruto one last time.

'He looks like a decent guy…but I'll never let him have her!' The feral boy thought before walking away.

* * *

"We're here!" Naruko said as she opened the door to her apartment. It was already night by the time they reached home, since Naruko insisted on buying him some new clothes. Naruto looked inside and gaped. 'Her house is way cleaner than mine! What the heck?!'

Both of them entered the apartment and took off their shoes. "So Naruto-kun, what do you think about Konoha so far?" Naruko asked. Naruto grinned and wiped his nose.

"Awesome! Konoha is really an awesome and beautiful village, dattebayo!" The boy answered. After all, he did sacrifice his life several times to save his beloved village. So it's rather obvious that he love Konoha. Naruko giggled and led him to the living room. She then motioned him to sit on the couch.

"*Yawn*…Well you'll have to sleep on the couch until I buy a new bed…I'll shower now…You can go in after me…Oh and I'll bring some pillow later, you can wear your new pajamas then Naruto-kun!" She said before entering her room. Naruto took out his new sleepwear and laughed. She actually bought him a green pajama which was filled with pictures of toads. After a while, he heard Naruko called him, saying that she was finished. He stood up and quickly head to the bathroom while bringing his sleepwear with him. After he finished showering, he took off his T-shirt and pants, and quickly wore the new pajama. When he got to the living room, his jaw dropped.

Standing in front of the couch was Naruko, wearing a translucent light blue dress that completely showed her figure. Her hair was down and it reached her mid waist. Naruto quickly covered his nose to prevent the blood from coming out and turned his head away. 'S-so…so beautiful…Gah what am I saying?! I'm her unofficial bodyguard god damn it!'

Naruko noticed him and waved her hand with a grin. He slowly walked to her, still looking away. "Here's your pillow! I already arranged the couch to make you more comfortable…" She said with a cute smile. Naruto nodded and quickly lie down on the couch, covering his face with the pillow. He heard Naruko chuckled and after a few seconds, he heard her walking away.

'Fuh…I hope she didn't see my blush…Damn it, why does she has to be so cute?!' Naruto screamed inwardly. He slowly turned his head and paled. Naruko was in front of him, crouching. Before he could say anything, the girl kissed his forehead, causing him to blush heavily.

"Shurui obaa-chan always did that to me before I went to sleep…she said it would prevent me from having bad dreams, so that's why I did that to you too!" She said happily. Naruto looked at the girl softly, and smiled back.

"Goodnight, Naruko-chan." The girl looked at him for a moment before she stood up. She put her hands behind her back and gave a small smile, the moonlight from the window behind her causing her to look even more beautiful.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun…"

* * *

**A.N.: One more thing, I'll probably never use OC in my stories. Even if I do, they're only side characters and will rarely appear. With that being said, check out my other fanfics too.**


End file.
